War in Middle Earth
by ForgetWhatYouKnow
Summary: Crossover also with Lord of the Rings. Katniss somehow was magically taken to Middle Earth in search for who brought her there, Frodo. Harry is in search for why he and his whole school was also taken to Middle Earth. How does this all end up with a war? Harry Potter & Hogwarts vs Katniss & Middle Earth. Who'll win? During Mockingjay book. During Deathly Hallows. After LOTR.
1. Katniss and Rivendell: Part 1

POV: Katniss

I was brought here by some magical portal somehow, just me. No others from my world traveled with me, but now I am beside elves, dwarves, and hobbits preparing for war against an army of wizards. These wizards are not from this world either, but some how were brought here. For some reason these allies of mine need this new army removed in order to restore peace in this world; Middle Earth. The Elven city, Rivendell, is run by Elrond, who too is preparing for battle. The elves stand before the castle of Minas Tirith, the castle the wizards took over. Now we are facing the battlefield, with hundreds of wizards running towards us. I stand in the front row on the left, the last one in the first row. Next to me stands Arwen, Elrond's daughter who is not supposed to be here. She suited her self up in Elven armor to disguise herself as a knight who is aiding me on my mission. My team consists of five people (Six with Arwen); Arwen, Legolas, Ori the dwarf, Soot the dwarf, Gregrandriel the head knight, and myself. I have two miniature men with axes, another archer to help me, and two knights. My group is not to engage in the major battle, but must get into the castle and kill their leader.

* * *

><p>When I appeared in Middle Earth I was about to kill Presdient Coin. As I was about to let go of the shot, I somehow teleported here with my arrow hitting some creature I've never seen. I screamed and then immediately shot another creature like the one before that was about to stab me from behind. The location I was in was like a safe haven. The structure perfect, sunlight looked as if you could touch it, with the beautiful sound of dozens of waterfalls. The only deterrent of me staying was the battle happening around me. I saw archers above on a balcony shooting arrows down at what looked like normal people in extravagant armor. I rushed under that balcony, taking evasive action. Under the balcony I dodged a slice from one of the knights who tried to hit one of those creatures. I rushed up a flight of stairs, almost running into those archer creatures. I quickly shot two of them and then hid behind a pillar to dodge three arrows. Suddenly I heard the creatures groan and moan. I look back to where the creatures stood and instead saw a young woman, standing on top of the creatures. I notice now that these knights were not normal humans, but had pointed ears. The woman approached me and grabbed me by the arm.<p>

" Follow me, more of the Orcs are coming!"

" Orcs? What are you..."

" No time to talk!"

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up more flights of stairs until we climbed up onto a mountain path, overlooking the war in the city below. The woman gasped as she looked to the right. I looked to where her attention was and saw what made her gasp. Hundreds of Orcs were running through one of the waterfalls below, heading for the city entrance.

" We are doomed." The woman, elf, or whatever she is said.

Suddenly I remember the special arrows Beetee made me. I load one of the bomb arrows and point it directly at the mountain. I release the arrow and hear the loud BOOM! The mountain rocks above fell onto the Orcs, crushing them all under the rocks. Along with the rock pieces that fell, the waterfall now fell ten times faster with the broken river now, washing Orcs off the mountain. The woman, elf, thing looks at me and has a face of shock.

" How did you do that?"

" I'm not from around here."

" Well I'm Arwen, and you?"

I hesitated to give her my name, but something about her showed someone who would never hurt the innocent.

" I'm Katniss."

* * *

><p>The wizard on our side, Gandalf the White, puts a giant shield over our army, blocking the incoming spells from the wizards. My group ran to the left, heading into a small forest that held a secret path that led to what the elves call The White Tree. Apparently it's in the castle so this path will lead us inside. The shield we exit out of now, vulnerable for attack. We hustle as fast as we can, spells skimming our feet. Finally we make it inside the forest, rushing down the path as fast as we can. Behind us I start to hear footsteps running after us.<p>

" Take cover!" I yell.

My team quickly follows my directions and hide behind trees, similar to how I hid behind the pillars when I first arrived in this world. This is where Legolas and I would have to shoot whoever chased us down. Quickly I load one of the arrows that Gandalf enchanted so that the arrows can could through any shield. I hear now movement, only low whispers from the ones behind us. I wait a few moments, and then turn around and shoot the arrow at the first human shaped thing I see. I here a groan and then feel spells hitting the tree I'm hiding behind. I then hear another groan from what I guess is from an arrow from Legolas. I wait for no more sound to be heard and then turn around to shoot a normal arrow. The arrow I hear make it's mark, which signals me to check for any more wizards. I see now more wizards and snap my finger to signal my team to come out of hiding. We continue running down the path, trying though to be light on our feet. As we deepen into the forest we start to hear howls of nearby animals. From the months I've been here, I learned not to think every howl is from a wolf. Mostly they are from what are called Wargs which I find worse than wolves, but taste great in a soup. To hide our scent from the Wargs, we all throw dirt over our clothes. Now smelling like the ground, I don't expect the Wargs to attack. Suddenly I remember why the Wargs may be near us; the bodies of the three wizards we just killed. When my team sees me stop, they all stop as well. As Legolas was about to speak I put a finger to my lips. We all listen to the forest around us and hear nothing, but the dripping of saliva. We all arm ourselves and form a circle, all facing outward. Behind me I hear a Warg jump at someone on my team. I hear the strike of a blade so I don't become scared yet. A Warg then jumps at Arwen who is to the right of me. As the Warg aimed for her head she managed to stab it in the stomach while it was midair. As I hear the Warg collapse to the floor I hear a few more Wargs jump at team members behind me, but then one jumps at me. I shoot the Warg in the mouth while it had its mouth open. It falls in front of me, but then I quickly have to shoot another incoming Warg from the left of me. The Wargs falls to the ground after two shots into the chest, but then I feel claws slice my back. I groan and fall on my knees, hearing a blade stab the Warg behind me. I feel the five slices from the claws stinging in the back. Arwen quickly throws me onto the floor face down and performs some weird Elvish healing technique. She mutters to herself and the rubs so plant along my cuts. I feel the slices enclose almost until I don't feel the sting anymore. Arwen helps me stand up and lets me walk a bit to see if I can manage. Thanks to Arwen, I feel perfectly fine. My group continues along the road, expecting the worse is still ahead of us.

* * *

><p>Arwen took me down to the city again where the battle was now won by the knights. When Arwen approached the surviving knights, they all got on one knee and bowed to her. She must be some sort of royalty. A queen? A princess? For some reason I have the urge to bow as well, but my mind tells me that I don't fit in to do so. The knights all stand and turn to their left and then bow again. I look to the left to see one man still standing. He obviously was a king. His headpiece, clothing, and age could show it.<p>

" Father." The woman, elf, person says.

" This mortal stopped the next attack of the Orcs with some enchantment on her arrow. She saved us all."

" She did. I saw from my homestead. I was too being attack, but at the last second managed to get a glimpse of the avalanche."

" Her name is Katniss. She says she is not from here."

The man, elf, person turns to me.

" Where are you from, Katniss?"

" I... Ah... Am from a place called Panem. I don't exactly know how I got here. I just appeared here."

" Some sort of magic brought you here. Come with me Katniss, join me and my council."

I follow the person up steps to a circular table with seats around it. Of the seats, two were filled. One was by a human man and the other by some elf woman. I took a seat along with Arwen and her father.

" Katniss," the king started.

" Meet Aragorn, Arwen's husband and King of Minas Tirith. Also let me introduce you to Lady Galandriel, ruler of Lothlorien. And I am Elrond, ruler of Rivendell, where you are."

" Why am I here?"

" I think I know who summoned you... But you must travel far to find out why."

" Where do I have to go?"

" You will get on that boat, and go on until you find him."

I look to the water and see a giant boat afloat.

" Who do I find?"

" He goes by Frodo."


	2. Katniss and Rivendell: Part 2

POV: Katniss

I was immediately taken away from the Council of Elrond while they had a meeting with their own members. The Elven women, who I suspected were servants, led me up even more flights of stairs to a bedroom with no doors, walls, or privacy. One bed stood in the exact center of the enclosed structure, still shining even without the sun blazing through where a wall should be. The room only had a ceiling and pillars around the enclosed structure, allowing all those outside to see me.

As the servants attempted to take my bow and arrows I jumped from the comfort of the bed.

" Please, I need those."

" I'm sorry I've been instructed to..."

" They are all I have left! Leave them!" My voice became raised without me even trying to. I never did have patience for people.

" I must take them!"

Her attitude I'm taken aback by, but I didn't fear this servant. I wrestled my bow and arrows from the servant's arms, struggling and surprised by this woman's strength. When I finally had hold of my bow and arrows I felt hands pulling me back, hands that belonged to guards. Without turning around, I released the grip around my left arm and punched whoever was to my right in the nose. As I felt blood spill onto my knuckles I prepared for a fight. With my bow, I stabbed whoever was to my left in the ribs, feeling the tip slice through flesh. Finally there is no more grip on me and I break out into a run. I rush down the stairs, trying to remember where I walked through. As I am about to walk down the second flight of stairs I remembered, three guards with swords blocked the last steps. Quickly I pulled out an arrow and shot one guard easily in the eye, the only open area on his face besides his mouth because of their helmets. As I load my second arrow, I dodged a slice from one of the two remaining guards in front of me. With his hand exposed, I instead grabbed an arrow and stabbed it through his hand that held his sword. He dropped his blade and shrieked, more blood spilling onto my knuckles. I then easily kicked the remaining knight down the steps of stairs and ran past my fallen opponents. On an overhead balcony I see five archers loaded and targeting me. I load a bomb arrow of Beetee's and shoot not the archers, but the balcony itself. The balcony explodes and crumbles to the floor, dropping all five archers onto the lower level. I finally made it to the ground level, grass. I rush towards the bridge exit, hoping no others attempt to stop my escape. I then see dozens of archers on balconies targeting me and dozens of guards blocking the bridge. I was trapped.

* * *

><p>The forest in dark and eerie. As I cautiously aid my team onward, I'm worried the wizards we just fought will somehow come back to life and kill us.<p>

Arwen healed by back so well that I don't even feel as if I've ever been hit on the back before. The thought of her putting plants on my wounds reminds me of Rue, back when I was stung by the tracker jackers. Rue obviously didn't use magic, but she used selflessness to save me. Arwen nor Rue had to save me, both were not supposed to be in either of those situations. Arwen should be safe with the other men and women at Rohan and Rue shouldn't have been reaped for the Hunger Games.

The forest seems desolate now that the Warg pack is defeated. As I continue leading the group, I jump at every snap of a branch I hear. The Hunger Games formed a paranoid person out of me, making me even more cautious than I should be.

" Legolas, how far do you suspect we still have to go?" I ask.

" No longer than a horse ride."

I've been adjusting to this medieval language of these Middle Earth inhabitants. A "horse ride" meant something as three-fourth of a mile or one mile.

" We must hurry though, I fear Wargs will not yield themselves any longer."

Legolas was right, like always. I started walking at a faster pace, and I could hear my team hustling behind me to catch up. The more we advanced, the more I suspected danger was approaching. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a female scream from a team member behind me.

* * *

><p>The guards held my arms down, still not capable of taking my weapons out of my hands. I'm led up the stairs again and again stand before the Council of Elrond. The guards released me to bow down to Elrond as he stood up, but I saw an opportunity. Once I felt no hold on me, I loaded my arrow and pointed it straight at Elrond. All the guards who were about to stop me halted, feari I would slay their king.<p>

" If I get held, sent away, or captured once more I'm going to release my arrow!" My voice sounded surpinsingly brave.

Elrond only smirked.

" Katniss, I will obey your wishes. Please sit down."

He waved his hands at his guards which signaled them to leave. With the Council of Elrond alone with me I felt more secure and safe. I took a seat in between Arwen and Galandriel around the circular table.

" Let me go. I will find this Frodo on my own."

" You may if you wish or may go with a team of mine who actually may know where to find Frodo."

I sat silently. I needed his help.

" Then I want to leave now."

" My team is only available to leave with you tomorrow morning. You although must travel in order to retrieve the full members of this team in order to have all the essential skills needed for this quest."

" Who must I get?"

" They were once known as, the Fellowship of the Ring."

* * *

><p>The Fellowship of the Ring is such a diverse group. In my travels with them I've seen their grumpy, hungry, brave, and emotional sides of them.<p>

My team that I currently have is called the Primrose Fire. Once I mentioned the death of my sister to Arwen she became so gentle with me that she saw the name as an honor to her.

Speaking of Arwen, that scream I had just heard was from her. I rush to the hole in the ground that the rest of my team was overlooking.

" Arwen! Can you hear me!"

I heard no response. The hole went down so deep I couldn't even hear her or see her if she did respond. There is only one thing I can do.

" I must go after her."

Legolas grabs my arm and pulls me back.

" We can't lose two members of our team. We must continue onward."

" She is my responsibility and she wasn't even supposed to be here! Elrond wants me to make sure she lives and that is what I'm going to do."

Without any more objection from Legolas, I hung from the ledge of the hole, waiting for the courage within me to let me fall.

" You all continue to Minas Tirith. Arwen and I will meet up with you shortly."

Without hearing a response I let go of the ledge. I'm not sure if I'll find Arwen, but hope is all I can have for now.

* * *

><p>That night I don't sleep well. With all these thoughts of the mission I must complete, I feel a bit lightheaded. I wake up every ten minutes with a new worry about my family and friends back home. Is Coin killed? Is my mother in depression that now both her daughters are gone? Is Peeta okay? Is Gale? Is Haymitch drinking whatever sorrows he has left through alcohol? I don't know.<p>

This is my determination to get home. To see my friends and family one more time. I look to the floating structure where Elrond sleeps. Surely he knows that I'm not capable to complete such a mission. With me pondering all night, I know the journey tomorrow will not start off well.

" Katniss?"

I turn around to see Arwen.

" I know you may have some questions, so I thought maybe I could help."

I collapse onto my bed, patting my hand on the open space next to me. Arwen gently sits down, having teary eyes.

" Long ago, a dark Lord named Sauron conquered Middle-Earth. He had so much power, but once he was defeated everyone in the world thought his tyranny was over. Before Sauron had died, although, he created rings..."

Arwen went on about how this dark lord could still live without this ring destroyed. She told a tale about two hobbits who journeyed to a volcano to finally destroy the ring. That's how the Fellowship of the Ring was formed, that's why the Orcs still try to take over, to one day hope their Lord will return.

" Why will I need this fellowship? They seem like ordinary dwarves, elves, humans, and hobbits to me?"

" My father does not expect Frodo to help you on your quest, but does think he'll help his friends. With you here some others were bound to have been summoned."

" Others from my world?"

" Maybe, but also others from worlds that could start war and destruction, start a whole new age of desolation."

" Then let us find these others from who knows where and send them back home like me. We need to be back where we belong."

Arwen nodded, looking off at the waterfall behind me.

" I always wondered where Frodo went. Somewhere where no one has to worry about tyrants I suppose. Somewhere where peace is valued so much, that people would die for it. I imagine myself there sometimes. In utter silence except for nature. Our world now rests in the hands of this quest, so please be careful."

" Don't worry Arwen, I'll make sure Middle Earth becomes that peaceful place you want, I promise."

I never break promises.


	3. Harry and Minas Tirith: Part 1

POV: Harry

I sit next to the burned White Tree. I look at the destruction caused because of my impulsive action's, actions from fear. I was so scared of what I first saw when I arrived here that I didn't want to allow what I saw to be true. My first experience here is nothing compared to the war happening right outside on Minas Tirith. I can here the screeches from Orcs, groans from wounded men, and cries from women found at their hiding place. This city of Minas Tirith saw my classmates and I as Gods, Gods that could easily overpower the rulers they currently had. That's why they rebelled and joined us. I never anticipated a fight, but I allowed my fellow classmates to start the spark.

Hermione comes running towards me from the exit of the balcony. You could barely recognize Hermione anymore. Her hair still was bushy, but the way she dressed and physically looked was different. She wore hunting boots, tights under a short black skirt that only covered her left leg, a shirt with the White Tree on it, and a pack of arrow slung over her shoulders with her bow in hand.

" Harry! We have to go! Ron is gone!"

Ron was in charge of blocking the west gate along with Luna, Neville, George, and Dean. I was about to ask where those four were until I saw them up behind Hermione.

" What happened?" I ask Luna in a tone more demanding than I meant it to be.

" Orcs... They charged in with Goul... Us four managed to put an invisibility spell over ourselves, but Ron sacrificed himself. Once they had just one captive, Ron, they left."

Luna burst out into tears and buries her face in Neville's shoulder. George I can tell has been crying, his eyes puffing and swelling without anymore tears even leaking. He just lost Fred only a few months ago and now Ron...

" Hermione, Neville, and I will go after the Orc pack. Dean, Luna, and George, you four go find Ginny and you four head back to the Shire. We aren't going to wait around and watch this war anymore."

" Harry, we can't abandon all the teachers. The students too can't..."

" Hermione, we have to go! We managed to escape the Battle of Hogwarts and now are stuck in a war that Seamus started."

I'm sorry for yelling at her, but I can't risk my friends any longer.

" Ginny should be in her chambers with your parents." I say calmly, directly at George.

No one says anymore. I run towards the balcony exit because I see no one is moving. I hear two pairs of footsteps coming after me. If Goul, the head Orc, wants a fight, a fight he shall get.

* * *

><p>Back when I appeared in Middle Earth the Battle of Hogwarts had just ended. Voldemort was just defeated, bodies being found, and tears being shed. I was on the bridge with Ron and Hermione, I had just thrown the elder wand into the lake.<p>

" Harry, Hermione... What do we do now?"

That was the question. What do we do now? We usually always had one more enemy to face. Now everyone was gone. Bellatrix, Wormtail, the Malfoy's I doubt will cause any other problems, and Voldemort. My main enemies dead. My parents, Sirius, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Lavender, and Snape were all avenged. No one I was in debut with anymore. Besides the two who stood next to me.

" I want to thank you two... For helping me through it all. From Quirrell to Lockhart to Umbridge..and finally Voldemort. Thanks"

They both stay silent. Both embracing each other. Them together now is a bit odd. Not that I'm grossed out at them, I usually just always see them trying to wins each others affection, even when they didn't think they were.

As I was about to say something about Voldemort, I suddenly start to see blurry. I run my head, only causing the throbbing to get greater. I hear the pound grow... Getting a heartbeat rhythm. I look towards Hermione and Ron and only see them clearly. It's as if the whole rest of the world had been in the process of being washed out accept for them. I blink, holding my eyes down for ten seconds and open my eyes to a world that was not blurred anymore. Ron and Hermione were still in front of me, still embracing each other. The only difference was that the castle behind them was not Hogwarts, but a shining White City.

* * *

><p>I remember the comment on Voldemort I was about to say to Ron and Hermione before we appeared here. I never told them. I never want to think of telling anyone ever again.<p>

" Voldemort shall rot in the devil's castle with all of us."

We all sinned over the last few days of the Battle of Hogwarts. No one was left innocent of not killing someone. This comment I now see as something offensive. I never want to compare myself or my friends to Voldemort ever again. We fought for survival. He fought for vengeance. I try to convince myself of this.

I finally am outside the castle borders with Hermione and Neville following behind me. I stop and stare at the war only happening about half a mile away. Arrows flying, spells casted, blood shed. I feel like crying. Crying over the fact that yet another war is starting because of the actions of me. I hold back my tears and instead start heading for the forest. The three of us don't slow down our pace. We keep moving our legs, knowing that the Orcs have made camp somewhere in this forest. I look to see if my companions are still close behind me. They are, but I check because of the queer feeling this location gives me. Darkness that only lets you see vaguely ahead of you, abrupt ground that doesn't give any warning of a bumper or possibly a cliff, and the tree enclosing us in a more narrow direction. I feel as if the forest is trying to draw us to one spot, so hopefully the same happened to the Orcs. Nearby I hear a female scream. It wasn't Hermione. I stop and turn to the right where the source of the scream came from. I push through the trees, causing a lot of noise but I don't care. I know that whatever has this girl already knows we are nearby. I look through some branches and stop. I see a pack of not Orcs, but humans, dwarves and elves. I see a female archer, a male archer who is an elf, a male knight, and two male dwarves. They all surround what appears to be a hole. I've encountered all five of these people before. The last time I saw them the meeting was not so peaceful. Katniss yells something down the hole and then drops herself inside. The other four I see don't go after her, but start heading in my direction.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione both grab my arm, none of us moving. We marvel at the beautiful city structure, still curious about where we are and how we got here.<p>

" We should go inside" Hermione suggests in a tone that wasn't so positive.

" And what? Ask where the bloody hell are we?" Ron says shaking his head.

" Fine then. We'll wait here and be eaten by who knows what." Hermione responds sarcastically.

Since she got no response, Hermione starts walking forward towards the front gates. Ron and I follow, one because we don't want to stay there and two because we wouldn't want to abandon Hermione and let her walk into what can possibly be danger. We all slowly approach the gates. The closer we get, the louder the terrorized screams become. Young, old, male, female, all screaming for help. The three of us suddenly all pause. This place suddenly did not seem so peaceful. Why would such a nice place have fright? Yells for help? Pleads for mercy? Hermione and I even slower start to move forward, but Ron doesn't. Neither me nor Hermione wants to argue so we don't even beckon him to follow. He will once we become an inch away from the gates. And suddenly we are. Faced with the decision of entering or heading behind us. Behind us. We finally look around the rest of this new land we have appeared at. This white city ordeal made us so focused on just that location that we didn't even bother looking at our other options. There are not many. There is a forest to the left, a giant black tower a few miles straight ahead, and what appears to be a small little building surrounded by a large gate to the left. Neither me nor Hermione spoke. Ron finally stood behind us.

" Should we enter?" Ron asks, slightly scaring me at the sound of one of our voices.

" We can't leave these suffering people to die?"

" It's them or us Hermione, choose one?"

Ron obviously wanted to explore our other options. I still haven't suggested anything. Honestly, I think helping whoever needs help is the best option, and maybe entering this city will help us three learn where we are.

" Lets go in." I say, stopping the argument between the two of them.

Hermione pulls out her wand and does what she knows best.

" Alohamora!"

The gate slowly opened inward, revealing literally a white city, with people we've never seen, bowing at our teacher, Professor McGonagall.


End file.
